Maid's Honor
by Han dj
Summary: Chie Hallard Beginning story with Aoi...for Tea party for Muses @ Maiuniverse


Disclaimer: I do not own My Otome.

Summary: I thought a beginning story for the Chie-Aoi of Otome is more fun to write than the Chie-Aoi of Mai HiME, I can't find a plot in my head to do for the two in my favorite Mai universe fandom. So yeah this is Chie and Aoi FTW!

Author's note: My fourth piece for the project Tea Party for Muses: One Shot project which you will find at maiuniverse forum, just click on my profile to see the link or click some of the authors you knew and loved…you might find the link from there. =)

**Maid's Honor**

"What?"

"I said I want to be an OTOME!"

Leopold Hallard de Ares eyes widened at his only daughter's sudden tangential thought, "You…Otome?" Chie Hallard nodded her head. The pillar of the Hallard family started pacing to and fro in front of his daughter who was looking the more like him as time goes on, he stopped pacing and faced his daughter, "Aren't you too old to enroll as Otome now? It's a little bit late for changing your mind." _Damn…and I can't just say no…Oh Martha, why did you left me alone with our daughter!_ He thought.

"I'm not that old to start again father, plus I don't think there's an age limit to being an Otome." Chie replied back, her demeanor obviously that of someone defying a higher being.

Leopold looked at his daughter, "You can't marry if you become Otome Chie, please asked for something else but not this."

Chie stood up, her face frowning, "I WANT TO BE AN OTOME!" she screamed before she stomped her foot and turned to leave her father's library.

"CHIE!"

Chie stopped mid-way and looked back at her father, "I've decided, its either you allow me or I'll run away and be Otome on my own." She said with her voice calm.

Leopold's shoulder dropped, "I'll think about it,"

Chie smiled, "Thank you father. Please consider my request…"

"This has nothing to do about that Otome…the Beguiling Amethyst you were raving about…"

Chie frowned again, "So what if it is? But I want to be an Otome and serve for our President!"

The old Hallard sighed in defeat, "Give me a week to think this of…"

"Thank you father," Chie said before turning around and exiting the library.

-maiuniverse-

(6 months passed)

"You're drooling again Hallard." The red headed Coral said while she nudged the grinning black haired woman.

"I don't drool Nao, they drool at me."

"You're that sure about yourself Hallard?" Shiho Huit said frowning, her octopus like hair bobbing from nodding her head. "Still thinking that you are Fumi's gift to Otome wannabe's?" she added.

Chie looked at the small woman, "I can't help it if I look that good."

Nao shook her head and smacked Chie on her chest with a book, "Sadist!" she shouted and grinned

Chie looked at the book that has Sado-Masochist title and laughed, "Oh Nao, I'm never a sadist, I'm a lover."

Nao waved a hand saying she's not buying it, "But to make things clear Hallard, you're not yet at the level of Shizuru to regard yourself as a gift to corals." The red headed woman smirked at Chie's sudden stunned silence.

"Finally admits defeat!" Shiho said smiling

Chie's silence took about 5 minutes before Nao and Shiho realized the stunned silence was not due to their victory. Nao looked at the still stunned coral who was looking far ahead. Shiho on the other hand shook a hand in front of Chie's face that did not even blink then the two followed Chie's focus…

There a little bit far ahead of them was the cutest girl they've ever seen, accompanied by a pigtailed woman who was carrying a fat cat. The woman was wearing a uniform, a maid's uniform by the look of it. The maid's hips sway as she walks; her pigtailed hair swishing back and forth as she walks.

"Damn you Chie! Don't tell me you're eyeing that child! I can't believe you are such a perv…" Shiho's ranting was cut short by a palm covering her mouth.

"Is that an angel I see?" Chie said absent mindedly

Nao shook her head, "Dress a post in female clothing and I'm sure you'll say the same Hallard."

Chie shook her head and was about to stepped closer to the incoming group but stopped when she saw Miss Maria greeted the visitors. "Who is that?" Chie asked no one in particular.

Nao and Shiho shrugged their shoulders but another voice came in, Akane Soir, "The future Queen of Windbloom, Mashiro Blan de Windbloom," she answered taking Chie's focus off the royalties.

"The queen?" Chie asked bewildered

"Hah…way to fantasize…" Shiho was cut again by Nao elbowing her, "Damn you Zhang, I'm gonna use my maki-maki on you if you don't stop hurting me!"

"Then keep your mouth from spurting dirty things!"

"As if I'm the one reading that perverted book!"

"OI!" Chie stopped the two from pulling each other's hairs and then looked at Akane who was having a great time watching Shiho and Nao's squabble, "The child…she is the Queen right?" Chie's smile widened when Akane nodded her head.

Nao and Shiho looked at Chie, one looking suspicious and one amused.

"Miss Maria asked me to meet them after their meeting with the gakuencho, I'll be touring them around campus. Windbloom is Garderobe's major supporter and…"

Chie smiled, "Hey Akane…you done with our assignment with Miss Maria?" Chie asked grinning

Akane's shoulders dropped, "No, I was so busy with helping out Sempai…"

"I'm done!" Chie bragged

"Aw that's unfair!" Akane said pouting, "You got a cool sempai unlike my sempai…"

Chie stepped closer to Akane and rested one arm on her shoulder, "I can help you,"

Nao and Shiho shook their heads

"How?"

"I can tour them for you, and while I tour them, you can make your assignment!"

Akane's eyes widened, "You'll do that for me?"

"For a friend in need? Why not?"

Akane was so happy she tackleglomped Chie until they fall on the ground, "Thank you Chie! I'll tell Miss Maria that you'll be touring them in my place! You are such a good friend!"

Nao and Shiho facepalmed

Chie stood up and took Akane with her, "No worries,"

And with that Akane left with bounce on her steps and Nao and Shiho shook their heads. _"Chie got her way again…"_ Nao and Shiho secretly told themselves.

-maiuniverse-

The door to the Gakuencho's office opened and the visitors went out one by one, followed by Miss Maria, the Gakuencho Natsuki Kruger and Shizuru Viola, the third Pillar.

"Hmmm I see Miss Hallard is here, I thought Miss Soir was touring Queen Mashiro?" Shizuru asked smiling, capturing the hearts of coral that stands as the Gakuencho's part time receptionist.

Chie on the other hand looked at the tall woman behind the small queen who was carrying a meowing cat. The brown haired woman looked back at Chie and the black haired woman suddenly felt a blush crept on her face.

"Is Miss Soir indispensable at the moment?" Natsuki Kruger asked Miss Maria

"I think her onee-sama has taken a lot of her time and was not able to do her assignment, so Miss Hallard offered her time to tour Queen Mashiro and her company." Miss Maria said smiling at Chie.

"I…It's my pleasure!" Chie said bowing.

Shizuru smiled and looked at Natsuki who smiled as well

"Very well, Miss Yukariko will be joining you as soon as you come by her office, Sakomizu-san must have some questions that our coral could not answer, she'll be happy to entertain all your questions." Miss Maria Instructed and the group went in their merry way.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and Miss Maria, "IS it just me or Miss Hallard seemed smitten and out of words?"

"Hallard out of words?" Miss Maria said in wonderment and shook her head, "May light never cease the day…"

"What are you two talking about?"

-maiuniverse-

Miss Yukariko has joined and Sakomizu with Queen Mashiro starts asking about the school history, background and everything that concerns them. Chie on the other hand stayed beside the tall, gorgeous woman.

"I'm…"

The pigtailed woman looked at her and smiled, causing Chie's knees to weaken, "Miss Hallard, Chie Hallard daughter to Sir Leopold Hallard de Ares?"

Chie's eyes widened in surprise

"I've heard a lot of things about you." The woman said and smiled more, "Aoi Senoh,"

Chie smiled, "What a lovely name for a maid," she said and that caused Aoi's eyes to sharpen.

"I'm not sure if I should be complemented or should be disgusted about your sentence Miss Hallard, but as it is, I can't expect more from people like you."

Chie was stunned once again, _what did I do? I just...darn starting at the wrong foot on the first meeting!_ "Ahh it's supposed to be a complement."

Aoi looked at the Coral, "Well you got an odd way of stating a complement." Aoi said walking faster and leaving Chie behind a bit

Chie walked in step with the woman, Aoi might be tall but she is taller, "Sorry if it didn't came out right."

Aoi just shrugged her shoulders.

"Look ahh…can we do this again?"

Aoi looked at her, "Do what again?"

"The Introduction, HI I'm Chie…" she said extending a hand to the woman beside her

Aoi smiled and shook her head but she reached for the said hand and both women looked at each others eyes as a jolt of electricity passed between their hands, "Aoi Senoh."

"You have a very lovely name…befitting your lovely face…" Chie said giving Aoi her sweetest smile, the smile she never gives to anyone, not even to the beguiling Amethyst who was her reason for joining Otome. She then made a rose appear out of nowhere and handed it to Aoi

"Thank you…"

Chie just nodded, released Aoi's hand and walked along with the group, she has a smile on her face, on her heart, _"I think I found what I was really looking for…"_

-End-

Making this longer will probably be a disaster!


End file.
